


i wanna fucking tear you apart

by glitterloudbox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterloudbox/pseuds/glitterloudbox
Summary: Vanitas likes to listen in while Ven is sleeping.Ven isn’t sleeping this time.





	i wanna fucking tear you apart

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to @panacotts on twitter for the help with the concept & the opening parts!

Ven wasn’t sure how he got here.    
  


He felt an unfamiliar warmth around his cock and he threw his head back, whining. Whatever was happening, it felt good.    
  


He looked down to see a mess of black hair, belonging to someone bobbing up and down with their mouth on his cock. The person looked up and grinned evilly, revealing a pair of piercing gold eyes.    
  


Ventus jolted up in bed, looking around his room in a panic. Vanitas wasn’t here, thank god. And he’d had a sex dream about him.  _ Ew.  _ Ven’s stomach turned at the thought of letting Vanitas so much as touch him, but he was still hard. He reached down in his boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock.  _ Might as well get this over with _ , he thought.

Vanitas wasn't like Ventus. And one of the many ways that they were different-- that Vanitas was  _ better— _ was that he didn't sleep nearly as much. It was boring, first of all, and secondly, it felt like something of a luxury he couldn't quite get wholly comfortable with. He suspected it might be different if he could sleep  _ near  _ Ventus, but there were plenty of reasons he couldn't do that. Like... his pride. And the risk of Ven's precious little friends violently taking issue with it. And... not feeling particularly inclined to see the disgust on Ventus' face for no reason.   
  
He wasn't taking that so well lately. So the most Vanitas could do, when insomnia got the better of him, was tune in to the distant feeling of Ventus sleeping. It was more like an absence than anything-- none of the bursts of happiness, anger, pain, sadness-- but somehow it was... nice to know Venty-Wenty was dozing, as if ten years of it hadn't been enough. That is, when it wasn't making Vanitas prickle with jealousy and longing. 

He could ignore all that, at least until, suddenly, he felt something shift in his connection to Ven. Vanitas felt his body heat up in response; his mind snagged hard on the pleasure. He knew exactly what little Ventus was up to. And it was worth a disgusted expression or five to go and check that out. He'd even leave his mask behind. He wanted the full view with nothing in between them.

He would sometimes hang out in Ven's room when he wasn't there-- not to mention the times he'd "visited" when Ven  _ was  _ there-- so it's like second nature, walking through and out of darkness, then staring down at his light. He opened the portal essentially at the foot of Ven's bed, and with the element of surprise, he got a very good eyeful of Ven caressing his cute little cock, face flushed with pleasure. One eyeful wasn't nearly enough, but he did have to make himself known.

"Ventus," he greeted, raspy and amused, "Whatever are you up to? Looks like  _ fun _ ." He got a knee up on the bed and grabbed one of Ven's ankles, holding his leg apart so he could look at pale thighs, at that inexplicably adorable hard-on. Who would've thought. He sinks his nails in on Ven's skin-- it's half an accident, he's so distracted by this  _ meal  _ laid out in front of him-- and shuffles forward, eyes bright and eager. "Don't stop on my account, brother."

Ventus felt Vanitas’ hands on him and kicked him without thinking, sending Vanitas falling to the floor.    
  


“Don’t you  _ dare  _ touch me,” Ven snarled, frantically covering himself with a blanket. “Get out of my room. Now.”    
  


Ven felt so gross, violated, nauseous—and yet part of him... _ wanted _ to be watched? Which made him feel even more gross. This was Vanitas, for fuck’s sake. Disgusting.

“Now where’s the fun in that, Ventus?” Vanitas teased, picking himself off the ground and sauntering around the room, keeping his eyes on Ven. “What, too much of a wuss to let me watch? You a virgin or something?”

“Yeah—no!—yes I’m a virgin, no I’m not a wuss, leave me alone,” Ventus said, eyes shooting daggers at Vanitas. “What do you even get out of tormenting me like this?” 

Vanitas threw his head back and laughed. “Turned on, mostly.” He slunk across the room and sat beside Ventus, ghosting over Ven’s arm with his fingertips. “I know you were thinking about me, Ventus. And who am I to deny my  _ brother  _ what he wants?” 

Ven’s eyes widened. Vanitas wasn’t wrong—he did have that dream about him. It wasn’t too bad either. But that didn’t change the fact that they shouldn’t be doing this. 

“You know this is wrong. We both know it is,” Ventus insisted, swatting Vanitas’ hand away.

“But you want it, don’t you?” Vanitas said, smirking. “What’s stopping you? Does me being a part of you once  _ really  _ make it so bad?”

“Yes. Yes it does,” Ven snapped. 

“But you’re not denying you want me,” Vanitas said, cupping Ven’s cheek. “Face it,  _ Venty-Wenty _ . You want it as bad as I do. You’re. Just. A coward.”

“Fuck you.” 

“If I moved this blanket right now, would you still be hard under it?” Vanitas asked with an evil grin, tempted to reach down and find out for himself. “We’re  _ connected _ , Ventus. I can feel everything you feel.”

“Oh my god will you shut  _ up _ ?” Ventus yelled before grabbing Vanitas by the hair and crushing their lips together. Vanitas smiled into the kiss and licked at Ven’s mouth.

Ventus was a noticeably inexperienced kisser, but he was enthusiastic and  _ sweet  _ and everything Vanitas wasn’t. Kissing Ven brought an unusual warmth to his chest, one he’d never felt before. He rested his hand on Ven’s hip, squeezing his soft skin, desperate to feel anything beneath his gloved hands. The suit couldn’t stay on for long—he needed to  _ feel  _ Ventus.

Vanitas pushed up Ven’s shirt and Ven pulled back to take it off fully. He stared at Ven’s chest for a moment before running his hands all over it. Vanitas kissed up and down Ven’s neck and just barely heard Ventus gasp. 

“Feels good,” Ventus said breathily. It was then that he noticed something pressing up against his leg. Vanitas was hard too, and he was  _ big _ . Fuck. 

Vanitas was still fully clothed, and that was beyond unfair. Ventus decided he’d take this into his own hands—literally. He reached down and gently grabbed Vanitas’ bulge, feeling it twitch through the fabric. 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Vanitas cried out. He’d never seen Ven this bold. He stood up and unzipped his needlessly complicated suit—maybe it was time for a new outfit—and let it fall to the ground. All that remained was a small pair of briefs. He saw Ven’s eyes on him and raised an eyebrow. “Like what you see?”

Ventus looked him up and down. He hadn’t expected his muscles to be so defined under the suit. He stared at the huge bulge in Vanitas’ briefs before nodding. 

“Y-yeah,” Ventus admitted. “So, that’s gonna go... _ in _ me?”

Vanitas  _ cackled _ and crawled onto the bed beside Ventus. He kissed Ven’s jaw softly. “Relax. I brought lube. You can take it.”

“You...really thought this through, huh?” Ventus asked, stunned. 

“Yup,” Vanitas said, climbing on top of Ven. “Nothing but the best for my better half.” 

Ventus blinked. Vanitas’ voice still had its usual sting to it, but that almost sounded...romantic? Maybe he was just reading too far into it.

Knocking him back into reality, Vanitas pulled down the blanket and grabbed Ven’s cock with his now bare hand. He stroked it gently and kissed Ven’s neck again.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Vanitas whispered into his ear, voice low and raspy. “Makes me wanna wreck you.” 

“Why don’t you, then?” Ven asked coyly. 

Vanitas’ eyes widened, taken aback, but he collected himself. “Because you’re a  _ baby, _ ” he said, sticking his tongue out. “I gotta take good care of you, don’t I?” He kissed Ven’s lips.

The way Vanitas spoke to him tonight was so...sweet? Ventus didn’t know he had the capacity for that. It made him think that maybe, just maybe, all the times he’d lurked around the Land of Departure after his return were not out of malice. 

“Vanitas, do you have a crush on me?” Ven asked, hardly realizing he said it out loud. It just sort of came out. 

Vanitas sputtered and coughed, taking his hand off Ven’s dick to cover his mouth. “A crush? What are you, five?” He asked, laughing. “I don’t get  _ crushes _ . I’m all darkness.”

“Then why are you always following me around?” Ventus asked, brushing his hand over Vanitas’ cheek. “Don’t think I don’t see you.”

Vanitas paused, clearly needing a moment to think. “I just can’t stand to be apart, ‘s all.” 

Ventus sighed. They’re going to need to work on Vanitas’ concept of what a crush is. He could feel the physical ache in Vanitas’ chest as he spoke, their connection stronger than ever. It was warm, burning, even. 

“We don’t have to be apart anymore,” Ventus murmured, diving in to kiss Vanitas hard, running his tongue over his lips. His heart pounded as it hit him: he wanted this. Not just for one night. 

Vanitas kissed back and ran his hands all over him. He bit Ven’s lip and took hold of his cock again, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Ven gasped and ghosted his hand over Vanitas’ biceps, back, abs, marveling at how strong he was. He grew braver and slipped a hand in Vanitas’ underwear. 

Vanitas pulled them down all the way in response, breaking apart from Ven so he could get an eyeful. It was thick and veiny, and Ven’s mouth watered. 

Vanitas smirked, oddly proud to see such a sweet face staring at his cock like that. “You gonna touch me or what?” 

“Y-yeah. Could I...with my mouth?” Ven asked shyly. 

Vanitas snorted. “You’re adorable. Knock yourself out.” He laid back on a pillow and spread his legs. He stroked his cock, looking Ventus right in the eye with a smug expression.

Ventus positioned himself between Vanitas’ legs and grabbed onto his cock. He didn’t exactly know what to do with it, but he just  _ needed  _ it in his mouth. He licked up the shaft before taking the tip in his mouth. He took in as much as he could fit, bobbing up and down slowly.

Vanitas sighed and pet Ven’s hair. “Feels good,” He mumbled, eyes softening as he watched Ven. Ven was so delicate. He had the prettiest eyes and softest hair. Why did Vanitas’ chest feel so...warm?

Ven tried to fit just a little bit more and let out a gagging sound. He pulled away, coughing a little bit.

“You good?” Vanitas asked. He felt a little guilty for being turned on by that. 

Ven wordlessly gave a thumbs up while he caught his breath.

“As pretty as you look choking on my cock, I think I better give you a break,” Vanitas said, his smooth voice going straight to Ven’s dick. “C’mere. I wanna kiss you.” 

Ven straddled Vanitas’ lap and went in for a messy kiss. Vanitas grabbed their cocks together and stroked them, earning a sigh from Ven. 

Ventus pulled back and cupped Vanitas’ cheek, grinding up against him.

“Vanitas?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you,” Ventus began, thinking over his words carefully. “When this is over, will you be my friend?” 

Vanitas shrugged. “Never had one before.”

Ven kissed him chastely. “Let me be your first. You won’t regret it.”

“What’s the point of being friends, even?” Vanitas asked.

“You won’t have to be alone anymore,” Ventus said, taking Vanitas’ hand and squeezing it. “We’ll be together. Just like you always wanted.”

Vanitas thought it over for a moment. “Fine.” 

Ven’s face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Vanitas. “You promise?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me fuck you already, you’re killing me here,” Vanitas said, breaking apart from Ven to retrieve something from his suit. He came back with a small bottle. 

Ven’s cheeks turned pink when Vanitas sat down beside him. Vanitas grabbed a pillow and rested his other hand on Ven’s hip.

“Put this under your ass, it’ll be more comfortable that way,” Vanitas said. Ven wordlessly propped himself up and shyly looked at Vanitas, unsure what to do next. “Don’t look so scared. It won’t hurt if you relax.”

“Okay,” Ven agreed, kissing Vanitas chastely.

Vanitas grabbed a handful of Ven’s soft thigh. “Spread your legs.” 

Ven nodded and did as he was told. Vanitas popped open the lube and coated his fingers. He teased Ven’s ass, rubbing it with his finger until it no longer resisted. He slowly slid the finger in and waited to gauge Ven’s reaction.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Ven said in a mix of pleasure and surprise. 

“Feels good?” Vanitas asked with a knowing smirk.

“Y-yeah. I’ve never touched myself there before.”

It came as no surprise, but knowing just how untouched Ventus was made Vanitas’ cock ache. He worked at his tight ass, pulling and stretching gently until he could fit another finger. 

“You’re gonna feel so good around me,” Vanitas murmured, kissing Ven’s cheek. This view was to die for—Ven’s flushed face, his cock against his soft pale tummy—Vanitas was fucked. He couldn’t just have this once. “Think you can take a third, pretty boy?”

Ven couldn’t tell if that was an insult or a compliment, but it made his heart pound nonetheless. “Yeah. Just be gentle.”

“I will be. Promise.” Vanitas kissed all over Ven’s neck while he eased a third finger into him. Once he could comfortably move, he pressed up against a spot that made Ventus whine. 

“ _ Vanitas,” _ Ven let out breathlessly. “God. I didn’t know it’d feel  _ that _ good.”

“You’re so fun to play with,” Vanitas said, slowly fucking Ven with his fingers. “You’re so pretty. How has no one ever touched you like this before?” 

This didn’t feel real. Vanitas showering him with praise, touching him so intimately—he hated him mere minutes ago. Ven knew this was wrong, that Aqua and Terra would scold him to no end if they ever found out. But god, he’d never felt so adored before.

Ven didn’t realize he zoned out until he felt Vanitas’ fingers press hard against his prostate. He cried out and snapped back to reality.

“Please,  _ please  _ fuck me, Vanitas,” Ven begged, writhing pathetically.

“So desperate for cock, aren’t you?” Vanitas taunted, pulling his fingers out and pushing Ven down to lay on his back. “Tsk. Such a whore. What would your friends think?”

“Shut up,” Ven said, his face burning red. “Please. I want it so bad.”

“And to think you tried to kick me out,” Vanitas mused. He spread Ven’s legs and brought his cock to Ven’s ass, pushing in gently. “Sure you can take me, kitten?”

The pet name went straight to Ven’s dick and he whined as Vanitas slipped his cock inside him. “Promise,” Ven said breathily. 

Vanitas let out a deep sigh as he felt Ven take him all the way in. It was too much—he stopped for a moment, catching his breath. He couldn’t come before getting Ven off. 

“God  _ damn _ , Ven,” Vanitas groaned, beginning to move slowly. “If I knew you’d feel this fucking good I would’ve done this a long time ago.  _ Shit. _ ”

He could already hear Ven’s headboard slamming against the wall. Aqua and Terra were going to find out about this, so he’d better make it good. 

Ven’s blush was so stark against his pale skin. It made Vanitas want to destroy him. His pretty face, his little cock, his soft thighs—it all made it so hard not to just pound into him. Ventus wasn’t even that much shorter than Vanitas, but  _ god _ he looked so tiny beneath him.

“Feels so good,” Ventus murmured, eyes already glazed over.

“Yeah? You like my cock?” Vanitas said, smirking and making him gasp with just  _ one  _ hard thrust. “Tell me more.”

“It’s s-so big,” Ven just barely got out.

“That all you got?” Vanitas teased, deliberately slowing down. 

“I love your cock, Vanitas,” Ven said shyly, unable to meet his eyes. “Fills me up so good. Want more.”

“More, huh? More of what?” Vanitas trailed his hands over Ven’s tummy, just barely not touching his cock. His pace was painfully slow now.

“Deeper, harder,  _ anything _ ,” Ven begged. “Just. Fuck me how I know you wanna fuck me. I  _ know  _ you’re holding back.”

That was all Vanitas needed to flip Ven over and fuck him hard. He smacked Ven’s ass before grabbing onto his hair. 

“You look so pretty on your knees for me,” Vanitas said, letting out a moan when Ventus squeezed around him just right. 

Vanitas took Ven’s cock in his hand and Ven let out the sweetest whine. He looked so delicate, his little legs trembling. He could tell Ven was close, and so was he. He let go of Ven’s hair and moved his hand lower, pressing down gently on the sides of Ven’s neck.

“Your ass is so perfect and tight, Ventus. I’m gonna fill you with my cum,” Vanitas whispered into Ven’s ear. 

The weak sound that came out of Ven’s mouth was just enough to send Vanitas over the edge. He came hard inside Ven, crying out his name. Once he had a second to catch his breath, he pulled out and flipped Ventus back over.

Vanitas wasted no time in slipping his fingers back into Ven’s wrecked ass. Cum dripped out as he finger-fucked Ven hard. He kissed Ventus, biting his lip and feeling him moan against his lips. Ven took his own cock in hand and Vanitas couldn’t look away.

“I could watch you touch yourself forever,” Vanitas said, kissing Ven’s neck. 

Fingering Ven’s ass like this looked  _ and  _ sounded so filthy. Between that and the cute little noises Ven made, it was almost enough to get him hard again.

“You look like such a slut with my cum dripping out of you,” Vanitas said, giving Ventus a messy kiss as he pressed hard against his prostate. Ven’s legs shook and he rubbed against it harder. “You gonna come for me, kitten?”

Ven whined and came all over his soft tummy, making even more of a mess of himself. He collapsed and Vanitas lied down with him, kissing his neck. 

“We...really just,” Ven began.

“Yeah, we sure did,” Vanitas said, laughing. “Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but there’s no way your friends didn’t hear us.”

Ventus covered his face with his hands. “So embarrassing,” He mumbled.

“Worth it, though, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Ven said, still in a daze. He paused for a moment and turned on his side to face Vanitas. “Vanitas...will you stay here with me?”

“Like for the night?”

“I mean, like,” Ven said, taking a deep breath. “Stay in The Land of Departure. You’re...sweet, Vanitas. I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

“Why would I stay here with your friends? They don’t even like me.”

“But  _ I  _ like you, Vanitas. I could convince them,” Ven said, stroking Vanitas’ cheek. “Not to mention we could be having sex like this all the time.”

Vanitas had to think for a moment. Ven was right. He really had nowhere else to go anyway. He’d have to think about it.

“I’ll...I’ll stay over tonight, and if Aqua and Terra don’t murder me for deflowering you, I’ll think about it. Deal?” 

“Ew, don’t say it like that,” Ven said, scrunching up his face. Vanitas laughed. “Deal. And one more thing?”

“Yeah?”

“Call me Ven from now on.”


End file.
